


【壳花】你有没有想起过我

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter





	【壳花】你有没有想起过我

01  
李相赫是在一个下雨天里捡到韩王浩的。  
北方的城市一向气候干燥，意料之外的连续两天的暴雨浇得人那叫个透心凉。如果不是沉迷工作耽搁得太久，他也不会大晚上才急匆匆赶回家，开车险些栽路旁水坑里。  
绕到十字路口的时候突然想起家里的猫没了口粮，循着不远处亮堂的24小时营业便利店下了车，撑开伞，一阵风突兀地咆哮而来，险些站不稳脚步。别过头去，也就恰好看到一家关门的商店屋檐下，一个小小的人影蜷成一团，不大不小的行李包被随意放在一边。  
他本来是不会管的，只是那个人的样子突然让他想起三年前他和韩王浩还没分手时，也是在这样一个雨天里，捡到了一只在冷风冷雨里瑟瑟发抖的小猫。小孩儿看到一下子就走不动路了，拉住他说：“哥，它多可怜啊我们捡回去养吧。”  
眼里亮晶晶的，软糯的撒娇语气让人很难拒绝。结果到头来一直养着那只猫的人却是自己。  
他夹紧外套，走过去。  
像是察觉到有人接近，蹲在角落里的人抬起头。  
这时，汽车鸣笛声伴随在一道闪亮的光线突兀降临。  
四目对望，一时无言。  
早间电台的星座占卜说今日金牛座不宜出门，没说出门会遇到什么人什么事。

02  
“好久不见啊相赫哥。”缩在地上的人看到是他，有气无力道，顺便甩了甩头发上湿漉漉的雨珠。  
就这一句？李相赫微微一愣，一向寡言的他竟不知道该怎么自然流畅地接过话茬。电影里前任重逢的戏码多数时候在某某街角的咖啡店，舒缓的情歌bgm随机切换，想不开一点的还能牵着走路带风的现任炫耀一番，再不济共同的老友婚礼上冰释前嫌干一杯敬明天敬未来。  
总归是光鲜亮丽的模样更好看。  
“你怎么在这儿。”他下意识地把伞往前倾，好歹能挡点儿风。  
“赶上暴雨，家里被淹了。”韩王浩瓮声瓮气地回答道。  
这么晚，怎么不找家酒店歇着。李相赫皱眉，不甚赞同其蹲在路边的行径，路口来来往往的车不少，地上又打滑，很容易发生意外。  
“不去朋友家躲躲？”  
“俊植哥出国了嘛。大晚上的去打扰京浩哥和赫奎哥的家庭生活多不好。”韩王浩漫不经心道，他不是没别的朋友，就是和李相赫为数不多交集的朋友圈也就提到的这几位。语气里还有一丝莫名的酸意，“再说，关相赫哥什么事啊。”  
李相赫无奈地叹了口气，也就默默地看着他，不说话。  
又是在置什么气呢。韩王浩自嘲道。分手后他和李相赫的交集少得可怜，如果不是裴俊植很热心的话，热心到分手两年还有意无意地向自己透露前任的生活现状，又认识了些什么人换了什么工作，和谁谁谁有了暧昧可惜友达以上恋爱未满。明明他一点也不想知道，真的。  
“回你爸妈家？”  
“一个城南一个城北，太远了，懒得动。”  
住酒店，请修理工。绝对不是你待在这个地方的理由。  
路灯隐隐的光线里，李相赫看着韩王浩泛红的脸颊和迷茫的双眼，终于察觉到了不对的地方。  
是感冒懵圈了吧，怎么还这样对自己的身体健康一副满不在乎的样子。离这里最近的诊所开车去要半个小时，还不一定开了门。而这人也没到非住院不可的程度。  
就把小孩儿丢这儿是万万不可的，宋京浩或是裴俊植知道得扛着电脑主机来自己家砸门。半晌，李相赫脱下外套盖住韩王浩的头，拎上行李包把人抗在背上，忽略其弱不可闻的反抗，几步一个趔趄，歪歪拐拐地走到停车场。  
就这样，时隔两年面对面的重逢，他把前男友捡回了家。

03  
回家后，关紧门窗，隔绝磅礴的大雨和呼啸的风声，整个世界安静起来。  
李相赫犹豫了一会儿，把韩王浩往客厅的沙发上一扔，回卧室翻箱倒柜地找起退烧药来。终于，在衣柜里边的暗格里发现了一小瓶不知道什么时候塞进去的感冒药，看了眼幸好没过期。  
又去厨房倒了一杯温水，回客厅的时候只见家里的猫耀武扬威地端坐在沙发中间，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
猫粮……好吧他就知他忘了什么事儿。  
咦不对沙发上的人呢？  
目光一转，只见不知何时滚到地毯上的韩王浩双手紧紧地抱住玻璃茶几的其中一只桌角，嘴里还啧啧着不知道做了什么梦。  
这就睡过去了啊。李相赫无奈，他知道韩王浩的睡相一向不太好，没想过过两年越演越烈了，他才离开个几分钟，就能从沙发上滚下来。  
不过药还是得吃。他半是哄着的语气拍醒韩王浩，和着温水把药给灌进去。这时候的韩王浩倒是显得格外温顺，可能是脑子还没反应过来。  
他不禁想到，以前有人老是嫌药苦，打点滴又怕疼，每次生病折腾得两人都心力交瘁。  
罢了罢了。他把小孩儿抱到了卧室里。主卧床大，由着他滚几圈都没关系。

04  
韩王浩是在一阵噼里啪啦的打字声中醒过来的。虽然他能感受到对方刻意压低发出的噪音，万籁俱寂的深夜里，一根针掉落在地的声响都能显得格外清晰。  
被窝里暖洋洋的，他不想动，模模糊糊地回忆起今晚。先是暴雨，他家住一楼结果被淹了，然后，他抢救出了一个小小的行李包出门打车发现没带手机没带钱，雨又下得很大，就跑关门的商店屋檐下躲着……结果被人捡回了家。  
哦，被他的前男友。  
翻身，把蒙住头的被子缓缓地往下拉，露出眼睛，只见李相赫斜靠在电脑椅上，鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜，嘴里叼着一支笔，盯着笔记本电脑的显示屏，时不时停下来思索片刻，敲击键盘的手速飞快。  
一时间他有些恍惚，就好像回到了两年前。他老嫌弃他相赫哥热衷于加班，回家晚。一个人早早地上了床，却又不睡，就一直想着呀，想着自家恋人认真工作时候脸上的表情。直到另一半回家，熄灭房间里书桌上最后一盏小小的灯，转身走到床边，自己又赶紧翻个身闭上眼，假装已经陷入熟睡。

05  
“醒了？”一声不咸不淡的问话把自己从久远的回忆中抽离出来，韩王浩“蹬——”地一下起身坐好，心里酝酿着的感谢的话语，却不知道该如何开口。  
“感觉如何？”李相赫放柔语气，问他。  
“啊？”韩王浩愣愣地点点头，被子从胸口滑落，低头一看，自己身上穿着一件有可爱的卡通小兔子作装点的淡蓝色睡衣  
“回来的时候你衣服都湿得差不多，就给你换上了。”李相赫有些不大自然地别过头，“洗衣机里甩了晾上，现在还没干。如果你急的话可以用吹风机。”  
沉默，无处安放的沉默。  
“咕——”肚子发出的不满抗议让韩王浩不由得脸一红，今天连晚饭都没来得及吃，更别说平常这个点的宵夜。  
“噗嗤。”李相赫不由得笑出声来，摇摇头，神色里是他自己都没能察觉到的宠溺意味。倒是显得没先前气氛那么尴尬，“想吃点什么自己去厨房看看。我先忙完，今晚要交个设定稿。”

06  
“那个，谢谢哥。”等到上餐桌的时候，韩王浩终于有机会开口郑重地说感谢。刚才他在厨房里打开冰箱，发现其中陈列的碳酸饮料居然是他还在的时候那几个牌子的。找出两把挂面和一个鸡蛋下锅，加了点油盐调味倒也不错，毕竟一个人的生活使得他的厨艺（自封的）突飞猛进。  
他把有鸡蛋的那碗面放在一旁，自己扑哧扑哧地吃起另一碗。直到李相赫走过来，拉开椅子，自然而然地坐到他旁边。  
“如果还饿的话可以把两碗都吃掉。”李相赫想了想又问道，“你打算——”  
“喵呜！”一个灵巧的小身影蹿上餐桌，只见李相赫家的猫凑到面碗前，嗅了嗅又嫌恶地别过头去。  
“你可不能吃这个。”李相赫的语气一转，小心翼翼地把猫抱在怀里。  
口中嚼着的面条突然变得索然无味。  
你怎么还养着它呢？不是嫌过它烦人吗？韩王浩想问，三年前捡到的时候还是一只病恹恹的小奶猫，结果都长得这么大，毛色也很漂亮。李相赫把它照顾得很好，比韩王浩照顾自己照顾得要好多了。分手的时候他没来得及把猫带走，后来更是失去了回头看望小家伙的借口。如今看来，可能也不是件坏事。  
猫挣开李相赫的双手，又跳到韩王浩怀里，找了一个舒服的姿势窝好，懒洋洋地闭上眼。  
“它倒是还记得你。”李相赫笑着摇摇头，“也是，毕竟当时救了它的人是你。”  
他的语气很是温柔，温柔得好像他们之间曾有过的争吵、冲突和冷战，以及两年的空白，都被眼下的大雨洗去了，洗去不复，只剩下相处时绵绵的情意。  
“等雨停了再走吧。”李相赫别过头，透过雨滴敲打的落地窗，偶尔能看到有人家零星片刻灯火。

07  
收拾好桌子后，韩王浩自觉坐在沙发上，抱着小熊抱枕的力度收紧，都抓得快要变形。感冒不再那么难受，吃饱喝足脑子也清醒过来很多，他陷入了长足的思考。  
眼下经历的一切都太平静了，平静到诡异。  
被他从不爱多管闲事的前男友捡回家，没有扼令自己赶紧把事情解决了滚蛋，而是纵容无所事事的自己在他的私人领域内闲逛。  
不过好像也不是那么难理解。有些伤感，两年间磕磕绊绊走过了太多的路吃过了太多的苦，他自己也变了不少。工作上还是生活上都克制了许多，所谓的棱角被渐渐打平磨平，甚至连口中的玩笑打闹都多起了三分掂量。  
偶尔怀念起回不去的从前，就好像看一场别人口中相传甚久记住了剧情概要却难以感同身受的电影。  
年轻时的恋爱他也曾投入过满腔的欢喜与热忱，和义无反顾的英勇。虽然他和李相赫其实根本不算同一个世界的人。他喜欢潮流音乐，李相赫偏好安静地看书；他无聊了爱买一堆乱七八糟的无用而好看的东西，李相赫对物质的需求清淡到几件换洗的衣服能穿好几年；周末休闲时光他老想去年轻人爱看的show和年轻人爱去的bar，李相赫宁愿趁他难得的闲暇玩会儿steam小游戏。  
口味喜好各有不同，从这间房子的装修就能看出来，他俩一起商量着的结果——  
他犹然记得请来的室内设计师在他俩面前苦逼兮兮的表情。您两位到底是要梦幻浮夸风呢还是北欧简洁风呢。结果最后就成了现在这样一半一半的样子。  
怎么看都不搭，就是韩王浩他都开溜了，也没见着李相赫花心思重新装修一遍。

08  
“吧嗒。”  
客厅里突然亮起的光线打断了韩王浩的遐想。  
“还不睡呢。”李相赫走过来，在沙发上坐好，和他隔着恰到好处一个肩膀的距离。  
“嗯……太感谢哥了，不然我都不知道该怎么办。”  
“你刚才道过谢。”  
“啊？也对哦。”韩王浩摸摸鼻子，讪讪一笑，“哥你能借我一下你的电话不，我去问问京浩哥他现在有没有空。”  
“我在一旁让你压力很大吗？李相赫突兀地开口，转身，看着韩王浩的眼睛。  
“我——”韩王浩仰起头，突如其来的压迫感使得他无处遁形。  
突然之间，温热的触感贴上唇角，又在瞬间移开，轻飘飘的，不留一点痕迹。

09  
“没什么。”李相赫不大自然地别过头，刚刚韩王浩看着他眼底的认真和两年前重叠在一起，让他产生了一种他们还没分手的错觉。无意识的行为，就好像下一秒他就可以把人抱在怀里，感受彼此的体温与呼吸。  
可眼前的人，终归不是他的。是他逾越了。  
“哥你是不是那个意思啊？”韩王浩闷闷地开口道，又语塞。  
你刚才，是不是我想的那个意思啊？  
是不是，我也想的，一样的那个意思……  
他说不出口，李相赫也安安静静的，不说话。  
雨似乎停了，房间里静悄悄的，谁也不动。  
回忆好的坏的，开心的难过的，紧握的放开的，被翻滥的或是从未被提起的，散落一地。  
韩王浩终是长叹一口气，起身，转头，和他过去常常干的一样，凑过去狠狠地咬上李相赫轮廓好看的嘴唇。

10  
唇齿相依，啃噬的力度让韩王浩有些喘不过气来。  
“你……确定？”李相赫反手将他压制在沙发上，眼底的光晦暗不明。  
“怎么，哥你怕啦！”韩王浩挑衅般地说道，如果不是他的眼角还泛着泪光，双唇艳红，声音也有气无力的，一定更有说服力。  
“我想，你应该更担心你自己。”  
李相赫心说，自己的脑子，大概，可能，确定，一定是坏掉了，不然怎么解释他娴熟地脱掉面前名义上自己的前男友的睡衣的动作呢。  
感冒的热度就很容易被传染上。  
可有些复杂的因果循环他不愿去多想，感性蚕食了理性，他只想好好地将心心念念太久的人蹂躏一番。最起码在眼前，交缠的体温好过彼此最真实的反应。  
流淌的呻吟刺激得身下的动作更加激烈，摩擦绞紧的快感说不清和心理上的餍足谁更胜一筹。快到的时候，韩王浩的嗓子已经哑得发不出声来。后穴紧缩，一股浓稠的精液自前端喷发，李相赫也在他的体内达到了高潮。

11  
“晚安。”  
韩王浩在陷入昏睡的前一秒，听到有人在他的耳边，轻声说。  
他突然想起来，他是想问李相赫有没有想起过自己的。  
可好像不需要问出口了。

 

-FIN-.


End file.
